


The Mission

by Falloutboobs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Jack, Diapers, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Wetting, cgl, little!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboobs/pseuds/Falloutboobs
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Gabriel is taken care of.





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! Don't like? Don't read. Please follow me on tumblr if you are 18+! overwatchbottoms.tumblr.com

Jack is scrambling. 

Work has caught up to him again and he finds himself rushing to his quarters to prepare, his blue coat swaying behind him as he hurries. He wants everything to be perfect. 

The mission had been a lead balloon, completely aborted. Reports received were terrible but not uncommon: many soldiers lost, some injured, units destroyed. All in all, nothing in particular as far as a war goes. Jack had been in his office all day, trying to get as many tasks completed as he could to have ample time this evening. The team assembled for the failed mission would be returning, Gabriel would be returning. 

Jack gulps at the thought of his partner, hairs pricking up on the back of his neck. Everything _has _to go well.__

____

__

Shaky hands thumb a fingerprint to open the door to his quarters which is clean and over sized, a Strike Commander’s suite. He is quick and efficient, spreading out blankets across the bed, arranging supplies, but most importantly, hiding all things combat related. Yes, Jack could not have one violent thing being present this evening: no guns (at least not where Gabe could find them), armor, or weapons of any kind was to be present in the scenery of the night. 

Shedding himself of his eyepiece and coat, Jack slips into more comfortable attire, trading his gear for softer things. He seats himself on the bed, his hands covering his mouth. He motions himself to wait and is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

He stops, twisting his head to the side and listening. Two more knocks, perfectly timed, a nonverbal communication. 

The door opens, bringing in a tired Gabriel Reyes with downcast eyes and no greetings. He looks broken, an invisible black aura hovering around him as dark as the night sky looming from the window. With the door clicking shut behind him, he falls to his knees.

Jack’s hands come off his face as he stands, he approaches slowly. Gazing down at Gabriel, whose head is bowed straight to the floor, he places one hand atop the black beanie his partner always wears and pets it. 

A deep breath, “Gabriel. Do you know your signals?” 

The beanie nods yes. 

“Can you show me?” 

He gives three snaps, a safeword without words was necessary for this is what Jack had been told. 

“Good.” Jack exhales, putting on his best game face, “Alright, we’re here now. You are safe. You can be yourself now, Gabe.” 

Jack isn’t sure what to expect next, and there is a solid ten seconds of silence before he hears sniffles. The beanie in his hand whimpers and Gabriel shifts from his knees with a thud onto the floor, legs spread out in a v. With his hands balled into fists, Gabriel begins to cry. Thick fat tears and open sobs as his palms clench in a vice-grip. 

There is a moment of fear before the overwhelming urge to protect, not like one Jack has ever felt before, it is warm and urgent, different from any call to battle Jack has ever been through.

He jolts to his own knees, engulfing Gabriel into a hug while pressing him firmly into his chest. 

“Let it all out, honey. Daddy’s here.” Jack speaks and the words feel right as they come out of his mouth. His heart feels it might shatter as he listens to Gabriel’s sobs. There is something about Gabriel that is different now, Jack had read all about headspace while doing research for this, learned how it played a role in the submissive’s mind but never thought it would feel so foreign. 

Loud sobs turn to hiccups but the tears are still flowing as Jack decides it's time to move from the ground. With every bit of super soldier strength he has, Jack lifts Gabriel into his arms with his hands supporting his backside. Jack pats Gabriel’s back soothingly as he walks him over to the bed, a towel strategically spread over the bright multicolored blankets, it’s not a crib or a playpen but it is the best Jack could do with their set and setting. He places Gabriel’s lower half on the towel and begins to undress him of everything but his beloved black hat, a comfort item Gabe had explained. The armor is stripped piece by piece and Jack feels he can see the years drip off of Gabe, his body still toned, his full beard intact, but more youthful somehow. Jack admires his naked partner and ponders drawing him a bath but judging by the scent of soap, Gabriel must have showered when he returned. Then that means, 

_Yeah. Game time. Gotta get it right, _Jack thinks.__

__

With a swift movement, Jack places a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. Their eyes meet for the first time since his arrival and Jack affirms him, “Let's get you changed, baby boy.” 

He reaches for his supplies: a pink bottle of lotion, baby powder, and a stack of white diapers printed with pastel designs. Jack blushes at the latter in particular, the prints really make them look cute. With another deep breath, Jack grabs the lotion and squeezes a healthy amount onto his palms, warming it with friction before starting to rub it gently onto Gabe’s lower body. He hums as he works, chuckling when Gabe wiggles at the sensation, “Does that tickle?” 

Gabriel doesn’t respond, still crying softly. Jack furrows his brow before getting an idea. He reaches down into his pants pocket and pulls out the pacifier he had stored there, a plain one made of clear plastic. Holding out the soother with precaution, Jack asks, “Do you need your paci, baby?” 

There’s a flicker of want in Gabriel’s eyes, yet no reply. His eyes look around the room nervously but his mouth is completely open so Jack takes the invitation. He places the pacifier into Gabe’s mouth and it feels like a puzzle piece sliding perfectly into position. Gabriel’s eyes go wide, still shiny with tears, and he seems to relax a bit as he shyly begins to nurse the pacifier. 

_Damn, he’s cuter than I thought he’d be, _Jack realizes as he reaches for one of the diapers. He unfolds it, taking his time to make sure it’s perfectly spread out as he slides it underneath his partner, Gabriel lifting his backside promptly. There is now a blush blooming on both of their faces.__

Jack sprinkles a bit of the powder into the diaper before taping it shut, giving it a few rubs before gazing over at the sight beneath him: Gabriel Reyes, master assassin, clad only in a diaper and sucking on a pacifier. Jack has to pinch himself, Gabriel’s whines and tears bringing him back to reality. 

They don’t have anything childish to dress Gabriel in right now, so Jack grabs one of his larger lounging t-shirts and pulls it over Gabe’s head, careful not to knock off his beloved hat. Jack’s blush deepens as he notices Gabriel’s diaper is still visible while being dressed in only a shirt.

With a bit of confidence, Jack lowers himself onto the bed, pulling the towel out from under Gabriel and tossing it carelessly to the floor. He pulls Gabriel into his lap and holds him, rubbing circles into his back in an attempt to calm him down.

“Easy, tiger. It’s over now. You’re with Daddy, nobody else. Just you and me.” Jack shushes Gabriel as he holds him, mindlessly whispering praises. He is patient in waiting until Gabriel’s cries subside into gasping breaths. 

“There he is. All better.” Jack coos.  
He maneuvers Gabe off of his lap and sets him back onto the bed, causing Gabe to whimper in panic. 

Jack quickly reassures him as he stands up, “Shhhh. It’s ok, I’ve got something for you.” 

He reaches into his backpack from on the floor and reveals a plush black cat. Jack had been holding onto it for weeks, ever since Gabe had told him he’d wanted to be taken care of. Gabriel stares at the toy in hesitance momentarily before making grabbing motions with his hands. Jack hands over the toy instantly. 

A small voice speaks with a lisp from the pacifier, “... Kitty.” 

Jack beams, “Yes, sweetheart. That’s your kitty. Keep an eye on him for me while I get your dinner ready.” 

“Yes, Papi.” Gabriel is definitely full into his headspace now as he burrows his face into the stuffed animal.

Jack practically skips with joy to the rooms kitchenette, things were going as planned. He reaches into the refrigerator to get Gabriel’s ‘dinner’. A bottle of milk he had prepared earlier, whole fat and sweetened with a bit of sugar and vanilla. He grabs a pot and fills it with water, waiting for it to heat on the stove before placing the milk bottle into the hot vat. When it’s done, Jack takes it back with him into the other room. 

The scene makes him melt. Gabriel absentmindedly playing with his new toy, smiling behind his pacifier. Jack watches him perk up as he enters the room, he chuckles, “Come to Papi, baby boy. Bring your new buddy.” 

Gabriel is obedient, crawling over to the edge of the bed with his plush in one of his hands then raising his arms innocently, wanting to be lifted. Jack swoops him up enthusiastically, he’s enjoying this even more than he thought he would. He carries Gabriel over to his cozy chair and sits, cradling him in his lap while supporting his head. Jack tests the milk from the bottle on his skin before pulling the pacifier out of Gabriel’s mouth with an audible pop, chuckling as Gabe is caught off guard. 

Timidly, Gabriel takes the bottle teat into his mouth and sucks. He makes small gurgling sounds as he drinks the sweet milk with a deep red flush on his face. Jack hums absentmindedly, happily holding the bottle for his partner. 

The bottle makes squeaky sounds as Gabriel finishes it with a few final sucks. Jack sets it aside and pulls Gabriel to sit up, giving his back a few hard pats. To his embarrassment, Gabriel gives a small belch and cough. He blushes profusely. Jack laughs openly, “Such a good boy. What a cute little baby I have.” 

Gabriel buries his face into Jack’s neck, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Jack gives him a rub on his padded bum, “Oh no you don’t, you can’t hide from me.” But when Jack goes to reveal his partners face, his eyes are drooping. 

_Must’ve been the warm milk, _Jack infers.__

“Alright then, time for little boys to go to bed.” 

Carrying Gabe again, Jack returns to the blanket covered mass the bed has become and lays Gabriel down with his new plush. Gabriel hugs the toy and yawns, his thumb nearing the edge of his lips. 

Jack takes notice, “Ah, ah. No baby. You need your paci.” He says before he pops Gabriel’s pacifier back into his mouth, smiling at how quickly Gabriel begins to nurse it.

Gabriel is passed out within seconds, probably exhausted from all the crying and relaxed from the milk. He works his pacifier and cuddles his kitty in his sleep. Jack sighs longingly. 

As Jack goes to swaddle him up he notices Gabriel has wet himself, the telltale swell of the diaper showing his accident. 

Jack blushes, _I’ll change him when he wakes up. ___

____

He tucks the blankets tight around Gabriel and kisses his forehead goodnight. Jack slides into the bed next to him and wraps his arms protectively around him. 

With a triumphant grin, Jack Morrison completely relaxes. 

_Mission accomplished, _he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.__


End file.
